


And A Butt Plug For Dean

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: The Sabriel Chritsmas [4]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas OTP Challenge, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel OTP Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are wrapping up Christmas gifts. Gabriel is apparently trying to get Dean to face his feeling towards Cas by giving him a butt plug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Butt Plug For Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tumblr Christmas OTP Challenge.  
> This is the 4th day: Shopping for and/or wrapping gifts.  
> Sorry it took me forever. Hope you enjoy!

“Gabriel get your ass out here before I drag you out myself!”

Everyone was looking at a furious Sam standing with his leg swinging up and down, yelling at his boyfriend in the middle of the mall.

He smiled at people and glared at others waiting for Gabriel to come out.

“Relax Sammykins, jeez!” Gabriel said with a cheerful tone and a candy cane in his mouth.

Christmas shopping was going really slow, and Sam was at the end of his rope.

When Gabriel finally walked out of the sweets store, Sam got closer and whispered

“I don’t care if you’re an archangel, I’ll kick your ass to Canada and back”

Gabriel shot his eyebrow up, and smiled sneakily at him.

“Hello, all powerful being here!” he said while drawing an imaginary circle around his face.

“Hello, holy oil, got lots of it!” Sam shot at him.

Now that Gabriel has finally agreed to be compliant the shopping went faster and smoother. They were done within thirty minutes.

The boys got home and sat down at the dining table to wrap up the gifts they had bought for their brothers.

Gabriel having never wrapped a gift before in his extremely long life was way out of his comfort zone.

He struggled with the paper, crunching up a few and throwing them on the floor for Sam to pick up, before finally managing to wrap one up.

“Does this seem right?” He asked holding up the, penis-shaped, wrapped expensive bottle of whiskey that Sam had bought for Dean.

Sam put his face in his hands and sighed.

“What do you say I’ll wrap the gifts, you just help me addressing them? Okay?”

“You betcha!” Gabriel was relieved to be free of this annoying task.

Sam took a card and gave it to Gabriel, asking him to write something nice for his brother.

He grabbed a pen and sat at the desk away from Sam. He had his thinking cap on, and he was lost in thought for about fifteen minutes before he started writing down what he came up with.

A big laugh resonated from his side of the room and Sam looked up, tape in his mouth, scissors in one hand and ribbons in the other.

“How does this sound: You can try to drink away your feelings for Cas. Love, your brother, who’s actually getting some” He was overjoyed with his own brilliance.

“What the hell Gabriel! We’re not forcing my brother to face his feelings on Christmas day!” Sam was starting to get angry.

“Why not? It would the perfect gift for my little bro. You know, boom chicka wah wah.” He waggled his eyebrows at Sam, who wasn’t the least bit amused.

“You know what Gabe? I’ll wrap and address my gifts, and you do yours. Deal?”

“Okidoke, sounds like a plan kiddo”

He got up and walked to Sam, got the bag that contained his gifts-which were a complete mystery to Sam- and then sat back down at the desk.

They both got busy wrapping their own gifts until Sam decided to glance over at Gabriel, and boy was he glad he did.

“Gabe!” He yelled out and walked towards him. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a butt plug.” He said effortlessly.

“And who’s it for?” He was already planning Gabriel’s murder in his head.

“Your bro, I figured he’d need it. Besides it goes well with Cas’ gift”

“Do I want to know?” Sam asked with fear in his tone.

“You’ll love this, it’s pie flavored underwear” He smiled big. “If this doesn’t nudge your brother, I don’t know what will!” He exclaimed.

“No, Gabriel No!”

“No? No what?”

Sam took a deep breath, brushed his hair from his face and grabbed a bag from under the dining table and handed it to his boyfriend.

“I knew you would do something like that, so I got spare gifts.” He presented the bag to Gabriel.

“A shirt? And a tie! Are you kidding me? They’ll know YOU bought these!”

“And I’m perfectly fine with that” Sam was getting really tired of arguing with him. He nudged him with the bag.

Gabriel crossed his hands across his chest and pouted like an angry five year old boy

“No!” He said with a huff.

“Gabriel take the damn thing and wrap it up. I have a ton of things to do, I don’t have time for your childish shit.”

Gabriel turned away in his seat faced the wall and shrugged his shoulders.

“Dammit Gabe! Fine! I’ll do it myself.” He turned around and walked back to the dining table, cussing under his breath.

A few minutes later Gabriel was starting to feel bad for angering his boyfriend, he thought of snapping them a couple of mugs of hot chocolate, but decided that Sam would appreciate it more if he made it himself.

He went into the kitchen, while Sam was still working on the gifts, and stumbled around.

He had no idea where anything was. The kitchen was Sam’s area of expertise not his.

Twenty minutes later he had managed to find the kettle and had put water in it and put it on the stove.

He looked for the mugs but couldn’t find any, before he noticed they were in the cupboard, which was too far from his tiny short hands.

He stood on his tiptoes, reaching out as far as he could. The tips of his fingers touched a mug, and he struggled trying to get it down.

A few failed attempts had frustrated him so he jumped up while trying to grab the mug and lo and behold the mug fell and broke.

“Gabe! Are you okay? What are you doing in there?” Sam’s voice came from inside.

“I’m fine, it was nothing” He dismissed him. He couldn’t let him find out and spoil the surprise, which meant he couldn’t ask for his help.

It took him a minute to realize that he was an archangel, and that he could just snap some mugs in hand, and so he did.

He snapped and conjured two mugs. One had boobs, and the other had moose antlers. He laughed at his own sense of humor before he went on with preparing the hot chocolate.

Sam was still working on the gifts; he took the opportunity of Gabriel in the kitchen, to wrap up his gift; which of course constituted of a giant lollipop, a big bag of mixed tiny chocolate bars, and a huge bag of licorice.

He had just finished wrapping Gabriel’s gift when the latter walked in to the dinning room with two mugs in one hand, and a plate of cookies in the other.

He smiled and shook his head at him while pushing his gifts under the table with his foot.

Gabriel set the mugs down on the table and waited for Sam’s reaction to his mug ideas.

Sam took one look at the mugs and started laughing.

“Huh! Huh! How funny is your boyfriend?” He was happy he got a laugh out of him.

“Hilarious baby, hilarious” He smiled at him and planted a peck on his lips.

Gabriel stood behind his lover watching him wrap the gifts and address the cards.

When Sam was done, he grabbed his boyfriend, sat him in his lap, and kissed him passionately.

He had done a good job at making him happy which Gabe should have enjoyed it while it lasted.

Come Christmas day, Sam was shocked to find four gifts from Gabriel instead of two-addressed to both their brothers.

Castiel was very confused at his gift.

“Why would someone want to eat underwear? That doesn’t sound sanitary” He asked while tilting his head to the side quizzically.

The look on Dean’s face when he unwrapped his gift was priceless. He was speechless and all red, before he got really angry and grabbed an angel blade to the purpose of stabbing him.

Gabriel laughed his heart out trying to get away from Dean. Then, Sam spilled a circle of holy oil around him and lit it up.

“Am I grounded?” He asked with shock

“Yes you are! When you act like a five year old kid, I’m gonna treat you like one!”

Gabriel was starting to reconsider his gift for Sam. Suddenly a bow tie around his boner was starting to sound like a bad idea. As if that is ever a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments if you like it please :)


End file.
